


Laughter Does A Sex Life Good

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [191]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amused Sherlock Holmes, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Bondage, Engaged Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes, Established Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes, F/M, Fade to Black, Fluff, Irene Adler's 40th Birthday, Kissing, Laughing Irene Adler, Mentioned Adler-Holmes Child(ren), Naked Male Clothed Female, POV Sherlock Holmes, Pink Rope, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Sherlock finds himself drawn to Irene's laughter in the bedroom.





	Laughter Does A Sex Life Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> I got asked to choose between " _laughing and silliness during sex or Intensity and power struggle during sex_ " for Adlock and I went with the former for just a change of pace. There's no actual sex, but there is a tied up Sherlock, so...

Irene was laughing so hard she was in tears. He hadn’t ever really heard her laugh, especially when they were engaging in sexual activities, but he had to admit, he felt the unusual feeling of laughter welling up inside him as well.

“Pink bondage rope?” she asked. “You...of all more stores of knotting rope, you decided to get something else and get pink? Didn’t...” She couldn’t contain her laughter and sat next to him, pressing her forehead to his chest and laughing so hard her body shook. He would have held her close if he hadn’t been tied up. This...he liked this side of her. It showed, perhaps, that she was human. That they both were.

Sexual encounters varied between them, of the very quick and dirty to the typical dom/sub scenario one would expect with The Woman, to something gentle and even perhaps bordering on loving. But laughter? Laughter was new.

And he found he didn’t mind it.

“Kate said you were all out of the black rope,” he said. “I should learn to read her better.”

“Well, at least there isn’t a pink party hat covering your cock,” she said. “but this was a lovely birthday surprise, Sherlock. Thank you. It isn’t often you do bondage games, all things considered.”

“I felt that if you had to turn that evil age you’ve been dreading, I should make it interesting,” he replied.

“And fun?” she said, lifting her head up and scooting closer to caress his cheek.

“That hadn’t been in the plan, but so long as we get a bit of luck and Nero stays asleep, we could always practice cramming cake in each other’s faces. There’s a cake for all of us, but we need not tell Nero.”

“He’s only a baby, he won’t notice until it’s his own cake,” she said, pressing a kiss to his lips before reaching up to untie one hand. As soon as it was free, he snaked it into her hear and pulled her closer for a more intimate kiss, one that made her imagine, he believed, that there would be all sorts of interesting things happening on Irene’s fortieth birthday.

And hopefully, fun as well.


End file.
